toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie
is the VS team-up movie between ''Ressha Sentai ToQger and Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. The film premiered in Japanese theaters on January 17, 2015. As it has been standard for the past five VS movies, the protagonists of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger make their debut in this movie. Synopsis Described as the “Imagination and Brave movie”, ToQger vs. Kyoryuger will see the twelve rangers from both teams join forces to fight against an evil super giant. They must also save the Galaxy Line, which is falling from space. To make matters worse, the five main ToQgers are turned into children by a Shadow Monster. Plot Lady of the Galaxy Line informs the ToQgers that a strange energy is heading its way to Earth as it sends a Galaxy Line terminal crashing to Earth. The ToQgers investigate, finding themselves fighting a group of Cambrima and Zorima before the main five members of the Kyoryugers save them from the Deboth Army grunts. Noticing how long it has been since they fought together, the Kyoryugers take over the fight and defeat the Deboth Army minions before learning the Galaxy Line terminal is surrounded by a barrier. The Ressha arrives and Daigo, able to see it despite being an adult due, is given a special pass. Once in the Ressha, Daigo reveals the figure who created around the terminal to be the one who created his team's enemy Deboth: Creator Debious. Furthermore, Daigo explains that Debious is siphoning the Galaxy Line terminal's energy and that his team have a chance to stop him before he reaches full power to destroy Earth. Though Right offers his aid, Daigo turns down the ToQgers' help as they are unable to fight the Deboth Army and advises them to leave this to him and his team. At Castle Terminal, Crimson High Priest Salamazu appears before Emperor Z to set up an alliance between the Shadow Line and Debious. While waiting for a train, Utsusemimaru finds himself facing Clock Shadow and a group of Close before Akira arrives to aid the Kyoryuger. The two sixth member Sentai warriors transform to fight Clock Shadow as the rest of the ToQgers arrives. The only one who knows Clock Shadow's power to de-age people with his singing voice, ToQ 6gou summons the Build Ressha to get his team and Kyoryu Gold away from the Shadow Creep before he is driven off by Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. But Clock Shadow succeeds in restoring the ToQgers to their child forms while turning Utsusemimaru into a baby. After being driven back by Salamazu and the Shadow line, the Kyoryugers meet with the ToQgers as the latter discuss a team-up despite Daigo's refusal to her children involved. Before Right explains it is no different than before, the groups are ambushed by Clock Shadow the Close and Zorima. Despite the Kyoryugers intent to protect the children, the ToQgers transform and exchange their ToQ Ressha with the Kyoryugers' Zyudenchi so the Sentai teams can combine their Imagination and Brave to defeat the grunts. But after dissolving his partnership with the Shadow Line to steal their darkness to complete Debious's power up, Salamazu appears and absorbs Clock Shadow and the remaining grunts before he transforms into a giant box train worn by five giant Close. Kyoryuzin, ToQ-Oh and BuildDai-Oh face Salamazu before forming Gigant Kyoryuzin with Ressha and ToQ Rainbow with Zyudenchi to defeat their enemy while the ToQgers and Utsusemimaru return to their adult status. However, the victory is short-lived as Debious appears and proceeds to use the darkness Salamazu gave him to overwhelm the Sentai teams with the Kyoryugers injured. Later, at the Hyper Ressha Terminal, the ToQgers understand that they may need to fight Debious on their own as the Zyudenryu left their Zyudenchi in the terminal. Daigo, overhearing the ToQgers' discussion about protecting their families, understands them a bit better. The next morning, the Conductor, Ticket, and Wagon have gathered in the office of the President of the Rainbow Line where they meet the spirit of Torin. With Torin's cooperation, they were able to combine the giant Zyudenchi to create a Brave Zyudenchi. The attack plan is for the other ToQgers to hold off Debious's defenses when the Red Ressha gets the Brave Zyudenchi to the barrier to break through. While the others contend with Cryners and revived Shadow Creeps, ToQ 1gou reaches the terminal and faces Debious before being overwhelms. Things seem bleak until Kyoryu Red arrives to ToQ 1gou's aid while the other Kyoryugers aid the ToQgers. After Debious achieves full power, ToQ 1gou and Kyoryu Red assume their Hyper ToQ 1gou and Kyoryu Red Carnival forms to defeat him with a Gabutyra Ressha before escaping the cave-in. But Debious is revealed to have survived as he emerges as a giant to wipe out the two Sentai teams. However, the ToQgers find unexpected help from the Shadow Line, who want revenge for Debious's treachery, along with the other Kyoryugers that Canderrilla and Luckyuro called last night. The three groups proceed to clip Debious's wings before destroying him for good. Later, the ToQgers say their good byes to the Kyoryugers with Daigo wishing them the best of luck at getting home someday. Continuity and Placement *''Ressha Sentai ToQger: Due to the appearance of ToQ Rainbow and the fact that this movie occurs before both Madame Noir's death and Z's evolution into Z Shin, this team-up must take place sometime between Station 35 and Station 39, the latter of which is the beginning of a three-part episode story which concludes with the events involving the antagonists. *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Given the use of the Goton Nin Shuriken, this movie takes place at least after Shinobi 2, where they obtained said Nin Shuriken. *This movie appears to disregard the events of '' , as the ToQgers and Daigo fail to recognize each other (although they were not shown meeting in person, Daigo and the ToQgers did converse with each other during the final battle). Characters ToQgers Kyoryugers And Introducing the Ninningers Allies *Conductor *Ticket *Wagon *Rainbow Line President *Lady *Pasco *Mikey *Wise God Torin *Candelilla *Luckyuro Villains Deboth Army *Creator Devius *Crimson High Priest Salamaz *Zorima *Cambrima Evil Army Shadow Line *Emperor of Darkness Z *Madame Noir *Baron Nero *Marchioness Morc *Clock Shadow *Saber Shadow *Chain Shadow *Vacuum Shadow *Hammer Shadow *Fence Shadow *Coin Shadow *Combatant Kuros Cast * : **Young Right: * : **Young Tokatti: * : **Young Mio: * : **Young Hikari: * : **Young Kagura: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Shunsuke Nishikawa * : Gaku Matsumoto * : Kaito Nakamura * : Yuuka Yano * : Kasumi Yamaya Zyudenchi *Core Kyoryugers - Victory **Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Kentrospiker, Gabutyra (Battle Mode), Bragigas (Battle Mode), Carnival **Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On), Parasagun (Battle Mode), Parasagun + Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Finish) **Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On), Pukuptor, Stegotchi (Battle Mode), Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Zyuden Brave Finish) **Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On), Zakutor (Battle Mode), Deinochaser, Zakutor + Zakutor (Zyuden Brave Finish) **Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Armed On), Dricera (Battle Mode), Dricera + Dricera (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon + Pteragordon + Pteragordon (Lightning Afterglow) *Kyoryu Cyan - N/A *Kyoryu Gray - N/A *Kyoryu Violet - N/A *Kyoryu Silver - N/A Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie: **ToQ 1gou - Hyper **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Shuku Shaku Shuku Sho, AkaNinger (Ninja Flash) *AoNinger - Goton (Fire Technique), AoNinger (Ninja Flash) *KiNinger - KiNinger (Ninja Flash) *ShiroNinger - ShiroNinger (Ninja Flash) *MomoNinger - MomoNinger (Ninja Flash) Theme song to be added Notes *In , Daigo arrived on his own, summoning Gabutyra to fight , who revealed his true giant dinosaur form. Daigo was soon followed by the five-man ToQger team who assembled ToQ-Oh. With Gabutyra transforming into the Kyoryuger Ressha, Daigo took over ToQ-Oh's combination with , forming ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. DenLiner which finally destroyed the Generalissimo. It should be noted however that Daigo was never seen on-screen meeting the ToQgers, nor have any of the ToQgers met the other Kyoryugers. ** Kyoryuger Ressha makes a return appearance in this movie, but in its hand-held form which is used to power the Daikaiten Cannon. It's previous use as a mecha is not mentioned. *This movie marks the return of Lady and Pasco since Ressha Sentai ToQger the Movie: Galaxy Line SOS. *Yayoi, Dantetsu, Yuko and Shinya remain transformed throughout their cameo in this film, their actors appearing only to voice their characters. * This is the first crossover event that does not feature at least one Sentai member who fought before the two teams did since Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku (which, however, did feature five veteran Red Ranger suits via the first ever on-screen Gokai Change). **Although it doesn't feature any returning characters from pre-''Kyoryuger'' series, this movie does feature Ayumi Kinoshita (Marika "Jasmine" Reimon from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger) and Masayuki Deai (Eiji Takaoka from GoGo Sentai Boukenger) making a voice-only cameo. *Similarly, this is the first team-up movie since Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku where the two staring teams meet each other, though Daigo appears with the ToQgers in but they don't meet in person. Official website *http://www.tqg-vs-kyoryu.jp/ References Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Ressha Sentai ToQger Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Pre-Series Cameo Debuts